


Known Discovery

by masseffection



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Surprises Here, Stereotypical Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masseffection/pseuds/masseffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meandering thoughts and realizations lead up to the close encounter we all knew was inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Known Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No, this is not fitting to cannon. In fact, at the time of writing this disclaimer, I have only seen through a little over half of season three - no, make that four. (Yes, I am marathoning.) I watched the X-Files once in awhile before, I knew I liked it, but never really got around to seeing it all. With Netflix/Hulu it was much easier, well, getting around to it. I may come back to update it, to make it more cannon friendly and maybe even make it more than fluff once I’ve completed watching the series. 
> 
> The X-Files and it's characters are the property of Fox, yadda yadda.
> 
> Edited to add on Sept 13, '12:   
> So, I just got to season 6, episode 8 - The Rainking. Mulder and Scully in a small town with only one inn room (after Mulder's is destroyed) that's being plagued by odd weather. Where they have people pointing out their affection for one another. I swear I've never seen this episode before! Haha, the similarities are spooky.

  
Spring 1995

It had been another one of those cases that she she was beginning to love and hate so much. A lot of weird happenings, vaguely explainable by known science. You know, if tornado outbreaks were common in northern Washington state. Thirty tornados in six hours common. But still, explainable. Anyway, that was all fine, and considering her line of work, relatively normal.

The icing on cake was that the only motel in the tiny town was inexplicably full except one room. With one bed. They’d been on a wild goose chase for over eighteen hours and they were exhausted, they couldn’t leave until tomorrow afternoon. This would have to do.

“I’ll get some extra pillows and crash on the floor.”

“It’s fine, Mulder. We’re adults, we can share a bed.”  She rolled her eyes, set her bag on an empty chair, and tossed off her coat before flopping back on to the bed. “I’ll even let you choose what side you get.”

“Oh, goody,” Mulder laughed and sat on the edge of the bed. “You want to order some food? I’m sure this place has a wide selection of fine take-out.”

Scully gazed at him for a moment. Fox Mulder was a handsome man with a unique, boyish charm and the most effective puppy-dog eyes she’d ever encountered. He could get almost anything he wanted if he tried. She shook her head, realizing he was still waiting for a response.

“Oh, actually, I was just thinking about going to diner next door. I wouldn’t mind some company.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Dinner was relaxing, and surprisingly delicious - though that could have just been the exhaustion overtaking their senses. No matter, the colleagues enjoyed themselves and wound down, bantering playfully back and forth as they made their way back to the motel room.

Mulder stripped down into his boxers and into his normal sleepwear, cotton pants and a t-shirt, as Scully changed into something of the same in the bathroom. She was tying her hair back as she exited, “So have you decided which side you wanted yet?”

“Yes, in fact.” Mulder sprawled out in middle of the bed with a smug grin, “I want the middle half.”

With another roll of her eyes, Scully sat on the bed next to him and proceeded to push him off to the side, “Sure, but you’re gonna have to fight for it.” She poked at his side, with a playful grin, “Remember, I know you’re ticklish.”

“I concede! I will relinquish this half to you,” his eyes lingered for a moment longer than required and he moved to the side. They layed next to each other in silence for a short while, each staying to their end of the bed, Mulder shifting uncomfortably.

“Mind if I turn the TV on, Dana? I have a hell of a time falling asleep without background noise.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” She exhaled, relaxing as the television’s glow filled the room, falling asleep within a few minutes.

-

Mulder sighed softly, snuggling into the blankets as the morning light filled the room. This bed was way more comfortable than it had been this morning. He hugged the blankets to him closer, he probably should have warned Scully he was a blanket whore.

His eyes shot open as his blankets snuggled back, contouring against his body delightfully. His hand moved up slightly and he froze and retreated - that was definitely a breast. Dana Scully wasn’t the drawing of a traditional beauty, but she was extraordinary.  Her eyes especially, her lips in particular, the light smattering of freckles... Oh hell.

Though he couldn’t really complain about his current predicament, he began to delicately detach himself from Scully’s body. Thankfully, he couldn’t see her eyes, wide open as she continued to play asleep.  

 

Unfathomable

As time passed the two continued to skirt around each other. They were each professional, in their own way, their work kept them close but just distant enough. No matter the tugging in the back of their minds, the want to simply confess, they only truly entertained the ideas in their dreams. In truth, there was subconscious dance. A slow, building crescendo toward an inevitable climax.

 

Summer 2000

Dana Scully fidgeted at the table, “Look, Scott, I like you and you’re a great guy b-"

“But you don’t think this is going to work out,” The man across from Scully rolled his eyes as he pushed his chair out, “Yeah, I figured. Thanks for giving me a chance, Dana.”  


Scully quirked a brow, “You figured? Wait, look, I’m sorry. I -"  


The man, Scott, raised from his seat, “You don’t have to explain anything, I don’t think you even know. It’s okay, really.”  


She just stared at him quizzically for a moment, “Know what?”  


“That you already have your mind set on someone else, or at least the idea of someone else”  


“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  


“It’s okay.” He offered her a smile, “I’ll see you around sometime.”  


She returned his gesture, “Yeah.”  
  


Autumn 2001

Mulder knew what he wanted. As much as he wanted to expose the government and to prove the existence of extraterrestrial life... he knew what he wanted, and he had even less of an idea as how to get this.  


He’d let it simmer for years, too many years. He’d convinced himself it was too late more than once. He’d tried to distract himself with others - one night stands and, ultimately, meaningless relationships that turned to be nothing more than extended flings.  
How do you tell your closest colleague, your best friend, the person you trust more than you trust yourself sometimes (not that he’d ever admit it) that you don’t want to be their friend. You want to explore something more, something that you’ve never achieved in a personal relationship before.  


He, being who he was, continued to mull over this, sometimes more intensely than other times. He disliked the idea of interrupting the certainty he had with Scully most. The certainty that she would always be there. Their moments, the lingered brushing of their fingers or a comforting embrace, a kiss to the forehead - they weren’t proof enough for the man who never needed proof to believe.  


 

Spring 2003

Scully watched Mulder pace back and forth.  


“Is something wrong, Mulder?”  


He kept on pacing, then stopped a minute later as if he’d finally heard her, “Oh, no. Just contemplating something crazy.”  


Scully narrowed her eyes with a grin, “Just another day in the life then, hm?”  


Mulder laughed, “Yeah, yeah.” He stilled seemed off though, almost nervous. “Hey, you wanna go out?”  


Her hazel eyes blinked at the suddenness of the question, “Uh, well - “  


“I mean, go grab dinner,” Mulder stumbled over the words, “Since I’ll need to give you a ride home anyway.”  


“Well, you don’t have to.” Scully tilted her head, almost curiously. “But yeah, sure. I think we could both use a night off.”  


“Yeah.”

-

Dinner was uneventful, but enjoyable. They enjoyed the simplicity of one another’s company outside of work. Scully gave Mulder a furtive glance as they pulled up outside of her apartment.  


“Do you want to come in? Have some wine, watch a movie or something?”  


“Since when have I ever needed an invitation to barge into your home?” Mulder gave her eye-rolling a boyish smile, trying keep his smooth exterior in place as he opened his car door.

-

She was cuddled up against him on the couch, his arm loosely over her shoulder as she sipped the last of her wine. It wasn’t an unusual posture for them. This is part of what he was afraid of losing.  


“You’ve been awfully quiet tonight, Mulder.”  


“Just thinking,” he moved his hand and fiddled with a loose end of her hair.  


“What about?” Scully tilted her head, looking back to him curiously over her shoulder.  


He inhaled and responded quietly, “About you.”  


Scully turned toward him now, setting her wine glass on the coffee table, “Me? What about me?”  


His eyes bore into her, “Look, Dana. I don’t want to fuck things up, but I’ve been denying this for far too long.”  


She blinked, her face moving toward his, “Fox, denying what?”  


“I want more,” Mulder took his face into her hands, “I want y-” His sentence was cut short as the woman in front of him pressed her lips to his. “Scully, I only want this if you do...” he trailed off. His voice wavered, one of the few times times Dana Scully heard such clear uncertainty.

“Fox,” Dana smiled at him, a different sort of smile. It was stunning.  


He continued, so used to Scully trying to argue his beliefs at times, “I can’t help but think that you feel this too, that you’ve been doing this same crazy dance that I have to avoid the inevitable. You’re gorgeous, intelligent, empathetic... and you’ve always stood by me, even when you shouldn’t have. Irresistable.”  


“Agent Mulder.”  


“If I’m being too presumptuous, just -” He blinked, finally registering that she’d been trying to get him to respond to her, “Yes?”  


“Shut up.”  


“Okay.”  


Scully stared at him as he did just that and nothing else. She followed with a smile. The most deliciously seductive smile, one Mulder had only dreamed of before. “This is the part where we kiss again, Fox.”  


Fox Mulder took her cue, pulling her completely onto his lap.


End file.
